


To Never Be Alone Again (For Better or Worse)

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [15]
Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mention of attempted suicide, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, Threesome, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought he’d feel loved again. But two stubborn men had to go and prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Never Be Alone Again (For Better or Worse)

He never thought he’d feel loved again, after whatever mishap brought him to this dimension, away from magic and those he knew, and left him stranded without a way back. He’d been broken, lost, and losing hope quickly.

If it hadn’t been for Wufei walking past at the same time Harry tried to fly one last time, he’d never have known the touch of a lover. If it hadn’t been for Duo walking into the bathroom at just the right moment, he’d have never found someone who understood him so perfectly. Both had saved his life - literally - and he could never repay them for suffering through those long months with him. Holding him when the helplessness reared its head, for not running away when he told them the truth of who he was and how he got there.

It had taken five years, but he was finally accepting his fate; he was never going home. He’d never see his best friends again, never visit his parents’ grave, never know if Voldemort died in that last encounter. Never know if his world was safe from the tyranny of an insane megalomaniac.

He did know, however, that this world had fought off a threat of its own. That the two he’d come to love had been directly involved, and had not come out unscathed. There were nights when Wufei’s shouting had woken him from sleep, his lover caught in the throes of a nightmare. Or times when Duo would suddenly withdraw, vanishing for days before showing up like nothing had happened. He never asked what Duo did, or where he went, because he didn’t want to be pushy, nosy, to take away Duo’s desire to return.

He accepted Duo’s coming and goings without question, just as he did Wufei’s nightmares as he held him, soothing him and lulling him back to sleep. It was the same way they accepted Harry’s quirks, Harry’s slips into depression and helplessness, or his rare bouts of fury. Even when he rattled the house, a miniature earthquake centering from Harry’s body, they accepted without question the oddity that he was.

“What’re you thinkin’ ‘bout s’hard?” Duo mumbled, pressing his nose to Harry’s neck and inhaling deeply. Wufei stirred in front of him, turning in Harry’s arms to look up sleepily at him, confused that they were talking, or even _awake_ , after their intense lovemaking. Harry hummed, pressing his lips against Wufei’s hair and drawing comfort from the warm bodies pressed close against him.

“Everything, nothing. Don’t know,” Harry replied, and it was true. He didn’t know what his mind was doing, why it was circling around and around. “Love you guys, that’s all.”

Duo snorted, a hand coming up to pull at Harry’s hair playfully. “I’m pretty sure we’ll all be feeling the love for the next few days. You fuckin’ biter.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining when he did it,” Wufei retorted, exhaustion tinting the sarcasm. “If I remember correctly, the only thing coming from your mouth was ‘More’ and ‘Harder.’”

Duo leaned over, pressing a hand against Wufei’s face and shoving him lightly.

“Like you were any better. If _I_ remember correctly, you were shouting—”

“Boys, knock it off, it’s three in the morning and we all have to work,” Harry groaned, rolling onto his stomach and covering his head with a pillow, Two weights settled against him, one on each side, and hands rubbed at his shoulders and neck. Harry melted into the bed, groaning softly.

“Well, since we’re all still awake, we had something we wanted to ask you,” Wufei said, and Duo hummed in agreement. A drawer slid open, and then just as quickly slid back closed. He could feel them moving above him, and when hands prodded at his cheek, he turned to give them a curious look.

He hadn’t expected to be met with a face full of velvet box, the small lamp beside their bed having been turned back on.

“Will you marry us?” Duo asked, and Wufei stroked a hand through Harry’s hair. “Like, I don’t think much will change; we’re already living together, fucking each other and whatnot, but… if something happened, I want you guys taken care of.”

“It’s the same for me,” Wufei murmured, watching Harry’s face carefully. “I want you two to be provided for, in terms of better or worse. What’s mine is yours, and while legally only two of us can be married… I know it’s the three of us. It will always be all of us. I want to make sure that whatever I have left to me will go to you, and in turn to Duo.”

“You’ll never be alone again, Harry,” Duo assured, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “We won’t let you be. You’ll always have us.”

“So, Harry Potter, will you marry us?” Wufei asked, and Harry, choked with tears, gave a feeble nod. Wufei’s gentle smile, Duo’s careful touch as he slid the ring into place, had his heart swelling, and he reached out, pulling both of them to him as he started to cry.

He never thought he’d feel loved again. But two stubborn men had to go and prove him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> **[Find me on Tumblr!](annoyinglittletwit.tumblr.com) **
> 
> I will be tracking the tags  
> fic: TNBAA; series: Tumblr Fic Requests ; series: TFR


End file.
